The invention relates to a method of using a rolling mill train suitable for rolling heavy profiled supports and rails. The mill comprises a two-high reversing pre-rolling stand, a reversing universal rolling stand and a universal finishing rolling stand with always one preceding compressing stand.
A rolling mill train for rolling profiled supports, and rails is known from the DE-AS 1 960 601 which discloses a reversing universal rolling stand for rolling rails followed and/or preceded by an edging stand which is displaceable transversely to the rolling line. It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that for each reversing pass in the reversing universal rolling stand, the next caliber following over the axial body length of the reduction rolls must be inserted into the rolling line in order to roll further the side flanks of the profiled rail. It is necessary in this case that the new reduction caliber is positioned accurately in the rolling line, and that accurate adjustment of the reduction caliber to the rolling line must be completed within the period of time between the exit of the end of the rolled material and the entry after the reversal of the stand group with associated roller trains. As has been found by experience, accurate adjustment to the rolling line of the new reduction caliber within the relatively short time available for the change of caliber often presents difficulties. This means that continuous throughput of material and therefore a continuous rolling process is not achieved owing to time delays.